My Beloved
by ForbiddenWriter22
Summary: He who betrayed his own sister shall perish for life. She who bears the deepest grudge shall fall into despair. Twins who are destined to fight each other. Beware. As the saying goes. Blood is thicker than water.
1. Chapter 1

There was once a kingdom of magic. The Princess of the Fire kingdom married The First Prince of the Kingdom of Ice and soon they had twins. They named the girl 'Rin'

and the boy 'Len'. Rin is the Older twin. Her charm even in such a young age made all the people swarm over her. In the age of seven, Len became the very first of the

Kingdom to create a barrier enough to eat up a whole city. Of course, each of the twins specialize their own field. For instance, Len is excellent when it comes to

swordsmanship and magic barriers while Rin has the most outstanding mark on all of her classes, even excelling on creating her own magic spells using her raw talent

and power.

"Len! Look, I made a sculpture from water and used my magic to solidify it!" Rin proudly showed her art to his younger twin, smirking to herself. The other twin laughed

in delight and pulled out his sword. "Great! Now I can use that to test out my new sword!" Rin scowled and with a swing of her finger, the sculpture turned into droplets

of water then evaporating into thin air before it even hit the ground.

"Argh! Rin-what are you-!"

"Ha ha ha!"

The two chased each other until the end of the hallway of their castle. The twins' attention were caught when they saw a breathtaking garden. It was full of different

flowers that are vibrant in color. They rested on the grass, talking about their futures.

"Hey, Rin." Len called out his twin but his eyes were facing the heavens.

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to do in the future?"

Rin was caught off guard by his question but managed to smile. "I dont know. Whatever you want to be, I'll follow." Rin answered truthfully, holding her chest.

Len faced her suddenly, intruged by her answer. "Why?"

"Because were twins!" She chirped happily and grinned at his flushed face. Len pretended to be irritated by her childishness but inside, he was happy by her reason. At

least, he said to himself, there was someone willing to be by his side forever.

The two were so inseperable that even a day will be too unbearable for them without each other's side. But fate had its own plan. Because of the war, The King and

Queen died protecting the Kingdom, leaving the twins to take care of themselves. There was chaos everywhere. Citizens of the kingdom started killing each other,

chanting curses for the the future King and Queen.

"Len, what shall we do now?" Rin asked her twin quietly. Len didn't answer. His back was facing her so she cant see his face. Len thought of escaping his destiny. His

selfishness was driving him into wanting to leave the country and forgetting about the big responsibility waiting ahead of them. I did not want to rule this world. He

thought to himself. He wanted to be a knight. Strong enough to protect his sister from anything. But that part was forgotten because of his selfish plan.

"Rin, I'm sorry." Len whispered to his twin. Without looking back, he ran. He ran and ran and ran and ran even if his beloved sister called out to him so many times. Her

cries...will forever be burnt to his memory.

Rin managed to take care of herself. She, too, abandones her Father's Kingdom. But unlike my brother, I abandoned it with guilt, not in selfishness. She thought to

herself in distaste.

Rin was taken in an orphanage. All the kids were too kind for her. They treated them well and in payment, she treated them as equal as her true family. But whenever

Len's face appeared in her mind, she bites her tongue to keep herself from seeing her memories with him. Happy or not, she wants to burn those memories forever with

his existence.

Every night, the face of Rin weeping not because of their parent's death but because of his betrayal had always been hunting him ever since he abandoned his own

sister. Len would always wake up with sweat all over his body, gasping for air as if someone had been strangling his neck all night.

Every night, Rin had always dreamt of her younger twin's cold body on her lap. She wasn't crying, instead, she was smiling down at his corpse. His lifeless eyes similar

to her dark orbs, Lifeless but alive and his was nothing but dead.

Rin would wake up and do her fair share of chores. She would sometimes help wash the dishes or deliver boxes of fruits and vegetables to the market. Becaude of the

heavy work, she built up a limitless stamina but her figure was still petite and slender. Her intelligence about magic was still in her but she didn't have any private time

to cast a single spell for practice. All she can do is show simple magic tricks that are used for entertainment such as playing with the flames and using the smoke to

create a figure. She haven't used her ability to fully control elements for a real battle. She wanted to fight agaisnt her own brother using all her strength and ability but

surely she would be put to shame if she lost.

"I want to be stronger. I need more power." Rin chants as she balls her fists and focuses on her inner soul. She has to control it. Her soul...If she can, then she'll b able

to win against anyone.

This day was unusually peaceful. all the kids were all gone for the summer festival. The girls were wearing Yukatas. She mangaed to insist them tha she just wanted to

sleep for the rest of the night but the truth was she's going to practice her spells.

Sun colored light appeared from her hands and the more she uses her strength, the powerful it becomes. She pointed her palm at the sky and it produced waves of

glittering light that swarmed over the clouds abover her head. She was in awe by its beauty. She inhaled a deep breath and with force she made all the light disappear in

a raise of her arms.

"Riiiiiiiin! Where are you~!" She heard one of the girls call out for her and she immediately ran in her direction. "I-I'm sorry, I was busy watching the stars." She

excused herself and the girl smiled. "Oh yeah, people said they saw something lighting up the sky. I think it was a firework. A very rare one. We havent seen that kind."

"O-oh?" Rin stammered.

"Yeah! But aren't you going with us? Youre Yukata's so cute! It would be a waste tpo just hang it inside your closet!" The girl squealed childishly and Rin chuckled and

nodded at her.

"You're going? Yaaah!"

"Hey, do I look weird in this outfit?" Rin quietly whipered to her friend while walking alongside her. People, even children, were practically staring at her. It was very very

awkward for her to stare back so she had no choice but to ignore them. "Nah, youre just very gorgeous in that Yukata! And wow, you didn't even put make up or had

your hair fixed!" The girl chirped in awe and all Rin could say was thanks.

They were walking for about an hour now and the girl kept on asking for Rin to rest for a bit.

"I'll leave you in a food stall for a moment, I'll be back before you know it." Rin told her and the fourteen year old girl nodded eagerly and went to the nearest food stall.

Rin continued walking, heading to the forest. Step by step, the people was getting fewer and fewer until no one's in the path she's heading to.


	2. Chapter 2

Since the day The King and Queen died and the supposedly heir and heirress to the throne mysteriously disappeared, the remaining highly ranked officials took control of the Kingdom. But that isn't the end of the war. There came a civil war inside the very castle that led to the two divisions of the union of magic kingdom. The blue magic and the red magic.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

"Mnh.." Len felt someone tugging his sleeve. He opened his eyes only to find a girl with doey eyes, looking at him with hint of amusement.

"Onii-chan, you've been sleeping on the grass for an hour now. Plus, its raining buckets out here on the field. Aren't you cold?" She looked at him up and down and grinned. "You dont look like you're from here. Maybe youre working at the castle?" She crossed her arms, waiting for his reply.

He sighed and murmured under his breath. This girl is unbelievable. "Something like that." Len sat up and patted his clothes dry.

"Man, you really didn't feel the rain pouring over you?"

He just nodded.

Len didn't want to sound rude but this little girl just kept talking endlessly.

"My name's Chira! How 'bout you, onii-chan?" She looked at him expectantly, her fingers twirling around the umbrella's handle.

"Len." He answered shortly and stood up, grabbing his sword on the process.

"Wow~ that name sure sounds nostalgic!" Len flinched a bit and recomposed himself. _Thats because I'm the lost prince of the magic kingdom._ He thought to himself _._

"I can show you around if you want! My big sis is still not home since last night. I'm here to look for her and while I'm at it, I can tour you!" She happily offered and he stared at her when he heard 'big sister'.

"I-I'll help you out." Len offered back and she nodded at him.

"When we finish, I'll introduce you to her. She's a charm, ya know!"

 _A charm, eh? Just like what my twin sister was called back then._ He thought silently and followed her.

"Do you have a sister, Onii-chan?"

Len paused for a quick second, like he was in a spell and blinked twice. "W-what?"

 _You left her._

 _You left her._

 _You left her._

No...

 _Its the same as killing her!_

"NO!"

"Huh? Whats wrong, onii-chan?"

"N-nothing..." He gulped nervously, suddenly dizzy.

"You look pale-"

"Chira!" Len heard a voice. It was very familliar that it made his ears twitch.

"Chira! I'm so sorry I got lost!"

"Onee-chan!" The younger girl suddenly came running to hug her sister.

His eyes glued on that long golden hair. And suddenly, _her_ short hair came into his mind. Len bit his tongue to restrain himself from seeing that face in his mind. Len swear, he'll go crazy if that voice will hunt him again.

"Rin-chan! I met a friend back in the field!" The girl bragged at Rin and Rin couldn't help but scowl at her.

"Youre talking to strangers again? How many times do I have to tell you that no more talking to strangers, Chi-chan." Rin scolded the fourteen year old kid.

"Eh~, Its rude to talk like that! Besides, he's right there!" Chira pointed at where the guy was standing a momnt ago but he was mysteriously gone.

"Wha?"

"See? Youre making up stories again?"

"No! I swear he's real!"

"Chi-chan, I tell you, you have to at least sometimes get your head in reality not always in books!" Rin ribbed and the kid can't help but pout.

"Anyway, Rin, I was worried sick! Don't ever leave my side again!" Chira scolded her, not caring about the fact that she's younger than Rin.

"Hehe, sorry."

Their words echoed from the back of Len's mind. A moment ago, without thinking, he hid himself behind a dumpster near where he was standing. He listened to them and couldn't help but wonder why the girl's voice sounded familliar.

"Rin! Rin!"

"Huh?" Both girls looked at each other when they saw the owner of the orphanage running towards their direction.

"Nee, she's holding a letter. Maybe its an emergency."

"Rin! When will you tell us that youre actually practicing magic?" The director approached them with a heavy and worried look and Rin swore under her breath.

"I-Ugh, was planning to tell it to you now." She fidgeted nervously and the director sighedat her weak response.

"Rin, someone in this town saw you covered in lightwaves! Light waves! Do you know hwat that means?"

"N-No...?" Rin gulped and attempted to change the atmosphere.

"But h-hey, at least you have someone that can guard up the house independently." Rin suggested and the director crossed her arms.

"The reason I came here is to give you this letter." The director told her and handed the piece of brown envelope. Rin smiled at the director softly and the old lady scratched the back of her neck.

"Rin, I can't believe I'm telling you this but you have to be careful from now on and don't let anyone catch you." The director fixated her eyes at Rin's nervous face. All Rin could do is to nod. "Good." The lady smiled now and took the hand of Chira.

"You, my dear, have sone load of work to do in the kitchen."

"Aah~! No! Can I at least pass? I mean, I found Rin and she's back so..." The teenager smiled at the lady with an eyebrow raised causing the director to glare at her.

"Oh, I forgot, you have a visitor. It looks like they already know about you." The director stared at her in concern. "News sure travel fast in this place!" Chira commented.

Bye, Rin!" The fourteen year old girl waved at Rin cheerfully and the director took one last look at her before they got inside.

"Hmm..." Rin examined the letter. She did not expect the brown envelope would be so extravagant and...well...stylish.

There is a logo at the back of the envelope. Two dragons crossing each other and between them is a sword. This can only mean one thing...

Rin opened the envelope and read the letter silently while walking to the door.

 _ **"To begin, a citizen accused you for practicing witchery without the consent of any official from the two magic kingdoms. We are from the Blue Magic Kingdom. The Kingdom asks for your cooperation to work for the royal court of magic and elemental control union. To avoid you being against our word, we inform you that you will be recieveing monthly allowance for your necessities. If you still are against this, do not regret not accepting our offer later on. Thank you."**_

Her feet paused after reading the last sentence and she suddenly felt the urge to throw up. She feel sick.

 _ **"You're the witch they've been talking about?"**_

She looked at the direction of voice and saw a man looking like he's in his forties, standing in front of her. she stared at him in puzzlement but he only mocked her by looking back at her in disgust. The director came back with a glass of water.

The director witnessed how rude the man was and told him to leave but the man threatened her.

"I don't know what that means but at least you, mister, is being rude!" The director harshly commented and the man sneered for the second time.

"Lady, for all I know, that land is a piece of _donation_ from the government or do you really want us to take that away from you so badly?"

The director gasped and bowed her head in shame. She did not utter any words anymore and pulled the struggling Chira inside.

"No! They're taking Rin away from us!" chira cried and Rin saw what the director was mouthing her. " _I'm sorry."_

"Rin-nee!" Chira looked at her pleadingly while the director pulled her inside the house.

Rin flinched when she heard the door slam close. she could only stand there in shock and sorrow. She has no money, no food and not much clothes to travel. But if things will be settled that way, she'll do it.

"So you still plan on going?"

Rin opened her mouth to say something but not a word was uttered.

"I can't believe-" Someone tapped her lightly on her shoulder before she could curse this rude man back. Rin turned around.

She saw another man in cloak, bowing at her. She stared at him for a long time thinking about myself when I was still living inside the castle. Rin was so used of my butlers and maids bowing at me that when I ran away and was welcomed at the orphanage, Rin stared at the kids, expecting them to bow at me first before greeting.

She smiled at the memory and suddenly heard a voice. "Ahem..."

"Oh, I, Uh, sorry!" She bowed back.

"Young lady, from now on, you're going to be a student and will work as a magic practitioner in the royal castle, **if** you pass the exams. If you don't, then you drop as a local girl practing witchcraft and no one will ever believe your a magic practitioner, just like everyone else who failed." The man's awful laugh rang in her ears that caused her to cringe in distaste.

"Its not witch craft. Its Onmyodo." She corrected him in gritted teeth.

The man immediately turned his attention to her. "How do you know that word? Its forbidden to speak a word about _that_ besides us in the higher ranks!" The Man spoke dangerously.

 _Thats because I am this Kingdom's lost princess!_ She screamed in her thoughts.

She acted calm and mocking. "Oh well, guess the government have been irresponsible for talking about Onmyodo casually in the public." Rin casually spoke and she watched the man's reaction.

"H-how dare you..." The man gritted his teeth.

"Oh? Is it not?" She bit back and the man could only growl in response.

[A/N: Onmyodo is is the traditional japanese practice of natural science and occultism. Occultism includes Magic, alchemy, extra-sensory perception, astrology, spiritualism and religion.]

 _This man is unbelievable_. Rin commented in her head. _Using his status to threaten people. How annoying._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, this is it._ Rin braced herself for any comments that she'll probably hear from the nobles' sons and daughters.

The carriage grew quiet as it drives to the garden were Rin used to play with her brother. Rin gulped the lonely feeling in the pit of her stomach but she cant help and stare at the dying daisies she planted and took care of years ago.

She closed her eyes and her mind came back from when she and her little twin brother used to play. She remembered how happy she was when Len used to make her a fake crown made up of small flowers and leaves, using the tiny stems to intertwine them together and make a circle. He would place it on top of her head and in exchange, she would kiss him on his cheek as a sign of gratitude.

 _"Hey Rin!"_

 _"hm?" Rin turned her attention to her little brother. "What is it, Len?" She looked at him expectantly while still digging soil using both hands._

 _"You always do gardening and never play with me!" The little boy pouted at his twin sister._

 _Rin grinned at him sheepishly. "Sorry, its just my hobby." Rin wiped her hands clean on her flowery dress and patted the head of Len. "But youre still my little brother so youre special to me, Len." She smiled. She remembered seeing his twin frown at her last sentence but ignored it anyway._

Immediately, that scene became grizzly and dark when Rin remembered that fateful day when Len turned away from her and ran away even if her screams and cries reached the end of the hall, Len still ignored her and selfishly saved himself from their fate without his beloved older twin.

Rin gritted her teeth at how annoyed she suddenly felt for bringing those _filthy_ memories back.

"I'm going to make sure I dont get any attention from the higher ranks." She murmured to herself and smiled at the man beside her when she noticed him frown at her face. She knew he heard her. But of course, he doesn't know what it meant.

"Well, kiddo, YOU make sure to learn proper discipline before being enthusiastic about learning magic tricks." The man commented and laughed at himself for ribbing at her.

The carriage stopped moving and it was time for her to step outside. She looked at him for the last time and smirked. "But of course. And for the record, its not magic tricks, its onmyodo." She smiled at his priceless face and made sure to close the door loud enough to frighten him.

She can even hear the old man cursing loudly inside the carriage even if it was already far away.

"Who's that girl?"

"Is she lost?"

"My goodness, does she even know what proper attire means?"

Rin can hear the murmurs coming from sassy looking girls by the fountain. It was obvious for her that they belong to the lower class of the school just by looking at the color of their uniforms.

Rin sighed and ignored them. She was too busy to punch someone because she has more way to go. _Yep, this building is at least a hundred hectare. Its not even a part of the main building where I used to study privately._ she thought tiringly. Just by thinking about how many hours it will take for her to reach the dormitory makes her want to weep. "At least I know where to go." She positively commented to raise her spirit.

"Hey! Wait!"

She swiftly turned at the person calling her. She noticed a boy wearing a blue cloak with two golden stars pinned on his right chest. She prepared herself to smile but when she saw him look at her body up and down, she knew already what was coming.

"You're a commoner from the outside aren't you?" She almost stared at his face for a moment. She thought this guy was criticizing her because of her clothes but his tone was comforting and casual.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you. I just-"

She smiled. "No, its okay. I know you're a good person." She said in all honesty. Of course, she has good judgement for people who have good characters and even the bad ones.

The guy smiled back and handed her a note. "I'm Kaito by the way. If you need any help, you can just call our department and we'll be right there for you."

The guy waved at her and ran back to the neighboring building before she could even say thanks.

She glanced at the note in her hands and opened it slowly.

"The Blue Magic Academia's Student body here by informs that you, Rin Kagamine, from now on, will be staying at Room 22 in the Polar dormitory. The clothes and other necessities you will need are already there and if you need help, chant the message below:

Ao wa seishindearu, aka ga waru sugimasen

[The blue is the spirit, the red is nothing but evil.]"

She closed her eyes in pain. _How did my Kingdom become like this?_


End file.
